Beginners Guide
'Game Start' To Start the game just load it and hit the "Play" button. Then you reach the Character choice screen. If you dont have a character just yet, you can choose a Savegame slot by clicking the "Select" button left to the savegame Now you can create a character. 'Character Creation' Name Choose a name you like. Faction Both factions have their own selection of races you can choose from. Also the faction you choose has an influence on which zone you can do quests in at the beginning. Races Alliance has the races Dwarf, Worgen, Draenei, Night Elf, Gnome and Human . Horde has the races Troll, Goblin, Blood Elf, Undead, Tauren and Orc . The race has no influence on the game at the moment, but racial abilities could be implemented in the future (Forum). Gender You can choose the gender you like. It has no influence on the game. Class In GrindQuest you can choose from 10 classes: Death Knight , Rogue, Shaman, Warlock, Hunter, Paladin, Druid, Priest, Mage and Warrior. At the bottom of the screen there is basic information about the class you actually selected: Single Target Damage: How efficient it is against a single target. Multi-Target Damage: How efficient it is against multiple targets at the same time. Longevity: How long it can survive until you die or need to rest. More informations about the Classes After you're done with character creation you simply hit "Play" to start playing. Interface #The health points and the name of your character (on the image: 100 points out of a maximum of 105, and the character is called "Jenkins") #Zone name. The name of the zone you are currently in. #"Actions". Here you have different actions, options and statistics for your character. For more information see Actions. #"Mode". Here you can select what your character will do (automatically). For more information check Mode. #"Items". These are the items currently in your character's possession. The first row contains the items you're currently wearing: Main hand, Armor and Offhand, in this order. You can only equip an Offhand item (Shield, Tome or Shiv), if you haven't equipped a two-handed Main hand (Staff, Bow, or Axe), meaning you have a Dagger, Sword or Wand (or nothing) equipped. Armor comes in three varieties, which give separate stats: cloth for intellect, leather for agility and plate for strength. For more information check Items #Inventory. The 4 slots below equipment are your bags. All loot that you find or buy during gameplay will be placed here, and you can equip weapons/armor by clicking them while they are in the invenotry (note that if you have other equipment in the slot in which you wish to equip something, it will be placed in the invenotry, or if there isn't enough space for it, no change will occur). At the beginning you have 4 inventory slots, and you can unlock 4 more in the in-game shop. #Additional information panel. Whenever you hover your mouse over a skill, your character stats, your items or any button from the Actions and Mode panel (and sub-menus), detailed information about the selection is displayed here. #Character stats. Shows the race, class, level and main stats (agility, strength and intellect) of your character. #Experience bar. Shows your current progress in gaining experience, in percentage. When it reaches 100%, you gain a level, up to a maximum of 85 (at 85 the XP bar will continue to fill up as you grind, but you don't gain any additional levels anymore). #Skills and flask. Your skills (from talents) will be listed on the left side, and while in combat you can track their cooldowns here. Some skills are passive, and will not be displayed here. If you consume a flask, it will be displayed on the right side, showing how much time it has left. #Currency. The amount of money and heroic badges you possess will be shown here. From the left to right: Badges, Gold, Silver and Copper. 100 Copper = 1 Silver 100 Silver = 1 Gold Heroic Badges are needed to buy Heroic Equipment on level 85 and can be bought for 500 Gold each or can be found in the Heroic Stonecore. Mode Your character has 4 modes. *Grinding The first button is "Grinding". Your character will start to kill enemies in this area close to your level. *Idle The second button is "Idle". If your character is in this mode he won't do anything. In case you press this button while your character is fighting he will finish the actual fight. *Questing The third button is "Questing". In this mode your character will start to do the quests in this zone. Quests consist of killing a random amount of monsters of a type. After finishing a quest he will return it and start the next one. If all quests in the zone are completed the character will automatically switch to grinding. *Dungeon The fourth button is "dungeon". If the zone has a dungeon your character will start to fight the enemies in this dungeon. In dungeons you have high chances of getting superior or, later on, epic equipment. Equipment and Items Equipment soon Items soon Actions (1) Rest: "You will leave combat to rest, Mode will be changed to Idle." Nothing more to add. (2)Market Here u can buy Items ... (more explanations added soon) (3)Talents (4)"Displays some basic informations ...". Not more not less. (5)Map Here you can Check the map. Every zone has a description for what Level it is for and if the map has a dungeon or not. also u can see on the Icon if u can complete quests there. (6)Bank Travel to the Bank. Here you have 8 extraslots. (7)Crafting Every Character can Craft every kind of Armor (Cloth,Leather and Plate) Depending on your level and what kind of Armor u want to craft you need Crafting Materials. More information on Crafting (8)More soon Category:Guides